This invention pertains to ice gripper devices, and, in particular, to a portable ice walking assistance device that can be kept in the pocket of the individual an used at any time assistance is necessary.
A large number of devices have been developed to assist individuals who have to walk in icy conditions. Unfortunately, most of the devices are large and bulky enough not to be able to be carried in an individuals pocket, so these devices normally wind up in the glove compartment of an automobile or in a desk draw or in the home. So, if an individual does not have access to these devices because the icing conditions occur suddenly, they are of no value. Examples of these devices are shown in the United States Patent issued to Gajewski, U.S. Ser. No. 940,799 on Nov. 23, 1909 and the United States Patent issued to Oetterer, U.S. Ser. No. 2,107,617 on Feb. 8, 1939.
What is needed is a portable ice walking assistance device which is easy to manufacture and easy to assemble and simple to use. It is the object of this invention to teach a device that can be folded simply into a compact pouch and kept in the pocket of the user.